Fate Finds a Way
by d.west187
Summary: 24 year old multimillionaire, Freddie Benson, finds his life transformed when he is relocated back home to Seattle after living with his father in L.A. for most of his life. Will he struggle to adapt and force himself back to L.A. or will he be able to get help from a certain brunette? Rated M for Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction

Freddie P.O.V.

"Happy Birthday Freddie! Happy Birthday to you!" The people sang to me as I stood on the stage. I clutched my wine glass tighter as I looked on at the audience. The turnout was really amazing, but then again wherever playboy multimillionaire Freddie Benson was, people always were there.

People would show up because they know no one better than Freddie Benson can give them a good time. The crowd began to applause after they finished singing as I smiled and looked on at the audience. The party was wild just as I liked it and I couldn't help but grin when I noticed the cameras flashing at me as the paparazzi snuck in to get headline pictures. I was living the life here in L.A. and I wouldn't want it any better.

My parents raised me up in Seattle till I was four, but they divorced a few months before my fifth birthday. My dad was a multimillionaire businessman which in terms made me a multimillionaire as well I guess, but my mom on the other hand was a modest lady.

She didn't want a single penny from my dad when they divorced, but instead wanted custody over me. My dad didn't want that though considering I was their only child and he hired the best lawyers in the country to make sure he won in court.

I've got to hand it to my mom despite being outmatched she still managed to put up a fairly good fight from what I've managed to learn about the custody battle. My dad ended up winning custody though and before I left L.A., I remember my mom simply smiling and giving me a goodbye kiss and hug, something that could seem so simple, but meant the world to me. I moved with my dad to L.A. and got along just fine with my classmates although I'm sure my richness had plenty to do with that.

Living with just my dad was a very intricate experience if I do so put it. We sometimes didn't see eye to eye, especially when it came to the topic of my mother. He thought that their relationship was way beyond repair, but I still saw a glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel.

That glimmer of hope though was soon snatched away from me. It was my last year in high school and I wouldn't forget the day I got that phone call from my dad's secretary. The words she spoke still echoed in my ears today.

"Freddie, it's your father… He passed away."

Imagine hearing those words from someone you barely even knew. The doctor at the hospital explained to me that day that he had a rare heart condition and he was living on fumes throughout his life. He was in the office working overnight as usual, when he had a heart attack. His secretary found him and called for help, but he was long past the point of revival. Next thing I know, I get picked up by our driver and I was in an attorney's office as they also explained to me how in my father's final will that I was the sole person to be in possession of all his belongings.

My dad's company arranged the funeral for me, but I still managed to help. I remember staring at my dad, giving him one final send off as the tears were pouring down my face. As I turned around my eyes lit up to see my mom sitting in the back row weeping as well. When she saw me she stood up and quickly walked towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. This was the first time I saw my mom since my parents divorced and it was as if my heart was whole again. Even if my father was laying there in his death bed, they were both still in the same room for one last time. I remember how much my mom begged me to come back with her to Seattle but I refused to go. My motives from that day were clear, that I was going to fulfill the duties of my father and keep the business that he made successful going until my kids would take over just like I did.

I stepped into Benson Enterprise a few days later and was in awe over how amazing it looked. From the marble floor to the fountain in the center of the lobby, it was something I could only dream of seeing. Walking up to the secretary's desk on the upper floor was the moment my life changed forever.

Next thing I knew, I found myself in an executive seat just kind of watching from the sidelines, but that would change once I graduated from high school and university. Being still young at the time and seeing the money pour in was surely a joy. I guess it consumed who I was because after that I was splurging at the club, on alcohol, and especially the women that caught my eye.

I soon found myself in the limelight of the public with girls around every corner wanting to date me and the media begging for an interview with multimillionaire playboy, Freddie Benson. Most people would hate it, but I embraced this new lifestyle lovingly or at least what my mind told me. I mean who doesn't want to be a famous celebrity that makes special guest cameos and what not?

I raised my glass to get everyone's attention and the club patrons soon quieted down and followed suit.

When everyone settled down, I grabbed the microphone and was ready to speak to the club patrons, "Thanks everyone, but more importantly thanks to my man over there for letting me throw such an awesome party right here at his club!" The crowd cheered loudly again as the club owner simply waved while soaking in the atmosphere of the club at the moment. Never in his years of club management did he see this place like it was today. "Now I could bore you all with some well thought out crap like all these other birthday boys tend to do, but who needs that when you've got bottles full of vodka and several sexy ladies to celebrate with, am I right?"

Once again the patrons cheered even louder, the males being loudest, while I was getting several looks from the ladies all around me." So with that being said, everyone grab another round and let's kick this party up a notch," I exclaimed turning over to the DJ behind me. "Yo DJ, you know what to do!"

He simply smirked and nodded as he put his headphones on and began to blast the music much to the delight of the crowd. I chugged down my drink in one gulp before giving it to one of the waiters. The drink helped me get into my party zone even more than the last three I had consumed earlier on in the night, which was perfect considering tonight was a night of celebration. It's not every day that a 24 year old gets to have a party like this.

I quickly turned around when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. My eyes were greeted to a welcoming sight. Standing in front of me, was a gorgeous black haired girl whose legs looked as if they went on and on.

"Why hello beautiful." I said, coolly. Being in L.A. for pretty much my whole life, I managed to master the art of flirtation which came in handy when bumping into ladies like the one standing in front of me. "Enjoying the party?"

"It's wonderful." She admired, looking around at the dancing patrons. "So you're officially 24 now?"

"I would believe so." I replied, smoothly. Time to move in for the kill. "It's just too bad I don't have a beautiful woman like yourself to celebrate with."

The black haired beauty simply smirked before whispering into my ear, "You may not have to worry about that for too long. We wouldn't want the birthday boy to feel lonely now would we?"

"I certainly would hope not, I couldn't afford to miss out on a beauty like yourself."

"Keep trying and then maybe you won't." She replied, wearing a teasing grin.

"Well then I guess we should skip the main course and get right ahead to desert." I suggested, taking her hand boldly.

"Let's hope you can handle me." She replied back, winking sexily. I couldn't take the back and forth teasing any longer as I pulled her outside with me and sat into my limo.

"Driver, take me back home and step on it." I managed to say, before my lips were locked on with the girl. As soon as the limo stopped, I grabbed her hand and lead her to my luxurious loft. We somehow managed to make it to my bed which surprised me, because I swear that we never broke our kiss after stepping into the main lobby. Clothing articles were tossed aside carelessly, before I made the final move eliciting a load moan from the girl, much to my satisfaction.

I woke up the next day to the sound of the phone ringing. My head turned to see the bare back of the black haired girl and I smiled, remembering the memories of last night. That was exactly how I wanted to cap off my twenty fourth birthday. Sure most people do it with a person they love and are close to, but I just love that adrenaline rush when pleasantries are casted aside for the fun part. The sound of the phone ringing again switched my attention as I got up and made my way towards my cellphone. I looked at the caller ID and groaned at who it was.

"Hey Matt." I exclaimed, pretending to be all joyful and what not. Matt Hogan was the CEO of Benson Enterprise and was also a close friend of my father. He liked to treat me like his own son, but at times I found him to be a bit nosy.

"Hello, son. How was your birthday party last night?" He questioned. I could hear him sip his daily cappuccino through the phone speaker as well as his faint breathing. "I hope you didn't have too much fun now."

"No of course not." I replied, smirking and looking back at the black haired girl sleeping in my bed. Technically I wasn't lying considering that I've had parties were I've let loose a lot more easily to a lot more girls, but last night was a different case.

"Well that's good, because I was wondering if you could stop by the office today. I've got some important things I'd like to discuss with you regarding our expansion project." Hogan explained.

I covered the receiver and let out a loud groan. Truth be told, I originally had no intention of going to work today, even going as far as to tell my secretary that I didn't plan on showing up. The problem though was that when my father's company discussed projects like this, it was usually a closed door meeting between the CEO and COO (which I was).

I sighed and replied back to his request, "Yeah sure, I'll stop by in an hour or so."

"Great, I'll see you then Fredward." Matt said, before the line cut. Gosh, I swear he's the only one that still calls me that. I wonder what my parents were thinking naming me Fredward, but at least I can use Freddie instead which sound way more cooler. I tossed my phone on the table before my waist was wrapped with a pair of soft arms. I turned around to face the girl, wearing a grin similar to when our 'session' ended last night.

"Did you enjoy last night, birthday boy?" She asked rhetorically. Despite just waking up her hair still managed to fall silky smooth down her petite frame.

"It was one of my better experiences." I noted as she smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. After breaking free, I walked over to my closet and put on a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt. "There's food in the fridge and some coffee as well, so you can eat before you go."

"Maybe I could make you breakfast?" She asked, seductively.

"I would love to, but I really must get going." I replied, putting on my dress shirt.

"You could eat it off of my stomach." She suggested, winking the way she did last night. I immediately stopped buttoning my shirt and looked at the girl. I thought about the fact that Matt was waiting for me at the office, but then I looked back at the girl who seemed ready for round two.

Shrugging my shoulders, I walked over to the girl and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Matt can wait." I thought, as the clothes were casted aside, rekindling the events of last night.

I rushed into Benson Enterprise as fast as I could. My little session ran me a half hour late and I knew how much Matt hated when I lacked punctuality. Hurriedly, I picked up my pace and not watching where I was going I bumped into someone, luckily though it was my secretary. Her stack of papers dropped to the floor and I quickly bent down and helped her gather up the loose sheets.

"I'm so sorry Lilly." I blurted, grabbing the remaining sheets off the ground. "I'm just running late for my meeting with Matt and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-"

"It's fine, Freddie," The blonde secretary replied, waving off any of my concern. We both stood up and I handed her the sheets I picked up. She smiled and gave me a thankful look. "If you excuse me, I have to arrange a delivery for one of our long term clients."

"Of course." I said, moving aside and letting her walk past. I began to walk towards the office when I was halted by my secretary.

"Your mom called again." She whispered loud enough for me to hear. My mom would call every so often and as much as I liked talking to my mom I hated when she would constantly ask for me to come back to Seattle and live with her. Can't she recognize that my life is here in L.A.? Besides Seattle is so dull and boring and I would probably end up being the worst company one could have over there.

I simply nodded at my secretary acknowledging what she said and walked towards the CEO's office. With a knock on the door it swung open to reveal the slightly grey haired man.

"Mr. Benson, I was expecting you a half hour earlier." He noted, as I took a seat in front of his desk.

"Sorry about that. I must have slept in and plus you know how the traffic in L.A. gets." I lied, as a mischievous grin formed inside me.

"Of course." He exclaimed, unsure whether or not to believe my lie. "Anyways I called you down here because there is something important that I need to tell you."

"Yes I am aware of the expansion project." I pointed out. "Look I'm all for it because I know it can double our profits, but my main question is where we plan on expanding to?"

"That was exactly what I needed to talk to you about." Matt noted. He turned to his laptop screen and began typing away. After a several clicks of his mouse, he turned it over to reveal the project details. I read through it intently, making sure that everything was viable, until I read something that almost made my eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"What is this?" I asked pointing to a line on the screen.

He peered over and read the part I was pointing too before looking at me. "It means that you're going to be the CEO of our newest establishment."

"Please tell me this is a joke right?" I pleaded, looking at his lopsided grin. I reread the line to make sure I wasn't just feeling the after effects of last night, but it read exactly "CEO: Fredward Benson".

"I'm afraid not." He noted, closing his laptop screen and moving it aside. "You're going to be the CEO of our expansion building, effective immediately."

"But what about my position here in L.A.? I mean you can't possibly find a replacement for me on the spot." I questioned, trying desperately to get out of this situation.

"Look Freddie," He sighed. "I would have loved for you to stay here in Los Angeles because I consider you a son, but before your father passed away he asked me to promise him one thing."

"And what is that?" I asked, cautiously.

"That I would send you home." He exclaimed, awaiting my response.

"But L.A. IS my home." I replied, chuckling a little at the absurdity of his statement.

"Not anymore. From today onwards you are relocated where you shall assume your position of CEO in… Seattle. You'll be staying with your mother temporarily until the movers can shift your stuff into your new loft over there." He stated, confirming my deepest fear. "I haven't notified your mother yet, but I'm sure that you can do that on your flight there. That's all."

I simply stood up and buttoned my blazer not sure if I heard right this entire meeting. For once in my life I was at a loss for words and that's saying something considering I was always calm and collected. Before I left I heard Matt's throat clear.

"And Freddie." That's the first time he's ever called me that. "Don't make me break my promise with your father."

I simply nodded, not bothering to turn around and look at him. Instead I walked out of his office, and walked straight to my secretary's desk.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, looking at my pale face. "You look like shit."

Normally, I wouldn't tolerate any of my employees subjecting to informal diction like that, but Lily was a close friend of mine and I knew she was right about my appearance.

"Perfectly fine…" I replied, clearing my throat. "I uh… just going to need you to… make sure that my private jet is ready for this afternoon."

"Another round to Paris?" She teased, as she busily typed away on her computer.

"Not quite." I choked out, causing her to look at me with a hint of confusion.

"Okay what's the matter with you? The second you stepped out of Mr. Hogan's office, you've looked like you've seen a ghost."

I closed my eyes and blew out a long defeated breath. "Mr. Hogan wants me to assume my position as CEO for one of our new establishments."

"Sooooo?" She asked, wondering why it was such bad news. "I thought that you were already going to assume that position some point in time?"

"Yeah I was, but that's not the problem… Where I've been relocated IS the problem." I exclaimed, rubbing my temples in an attempt to calm my nerves.

"Seattle?" She asked, reading my facial expressions and body language.

"Seattle." I confirmed.

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. Let me know if you'd like to see more of this fanfic. Please rate and review!**

**Next chapter for iDon't Want it to End will be out later on this month.**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

**PD31: The girl was just an OC. She was used to show the ongoing 'playboy' side of Freddie Benson which will be briefly mentioned again this chapter.**

Chapter Two: Home "Sweet" Home

Freddie P.O.V.

I stepped out of the terminal looking around at the sight of people greeting their families. My flight arrived a mere ten minutes ago and I was exhausted as well as a bit concerned. Leaving all _my _people behind in L.A. left an empty pit in my stomach and despite not even stepping out of the airport, I couldn't help but feel homesick already.

Funny feeling, considering Seattle is actually my birth place, but I was too young to remember this place at the time anyways. Clutching my luggage I made my way outside as I took in the cool Seattle air.

Shaking off my thoughts I scanned for the driver that Matt had arranged for me. Scanning my surroundings, I was taken aback by the difference in fashion culture and how I stuck out like a sore thumb. My eyes continued to look around until they lay upon the sign of a man reading: Freddie Benson. I sighed and picked up my luggage, walking towards the man.

"I'm Freddie Benson." I stated to the man, as he grinned happily. The man sighed in relief when he dropped his arms to the side, meaning he was probably holding that sign for over forty minutes or so.

"Welcome to Seattle Mr. Benson. I am your driver Thomas, but you may feel free to call me Tom if you'd so please." He greeted, grabbing my luggage and placing it in the trunk. He then walked over and opened my door as I sat inside, "May I ask where we are headed sir?"

"Bushwell Plaza, Tom." I exclaimed, reading off the slip of paper I had written down. The chauffeur nodded and closed my door as he took his seat in the front. I took my time on the way there to text Matt and Lily about my arrival and how disappointed I was about having to be here in the first place (well maybe I only texted my former secretary that second part).

Lilly was having tons of fun teasing me about the grand party for the opening of the new club I was dying to go to later on this week. I hated how much enjoyment she was getting out of this, but her teasing demeanour was why I hired her and why we became so close in the first place… or maybe it was because of that one wild night. A night one should never forget, but should never tell to anyone else either.

Lilly and I were in the office overnight while everyone else went home to their families, working on the final details of a business deal. After we finished, I grabbed a couple bottles of alcohol from my secret office stash and we drank in celebration. The deal was a weeklong project of mine and Lily was a huge benefactor in ensuring that the deal was closed. We drank down our first shot, but it kind of turned into a little competition between the two of us. Next thing I know, three bottles are empty and she's sitting on top of my desk, locked in a full make out session with me.

We literally had drunk sex on my office desk and I'll tell you this much, she was probably one of the best sex partners if not the best a man could ever have, though I would never admit it despite her teasing looks every time I walked by her desk. Both of us agreed to never speak about that night again and from there on out we became close friends having solely platonic feelings for each other. I know that you're thinking right now, that I'm a dog who's just in it for sex, but you're telling me you wouldn't do the same given the chance? Yeah, didn't think so. Besides, I just haven't met a girl worth keeping anyways and Lilly initiated the contact. It's too bad I couldn't bring her here and get here to work for me, because she was a great friend and secretary.

After about another ten minutes of driving and just gazing out the window out of sheer boredom, my eyes lit up when I saw the Bushwell Plaza sign up ahead. My driver pulled over and I stepped out of the car eagerly, happy to be able to stand after sitting in the jet and car for so long. The driver made his way to the trunk and handed me my luggage. I gave him his tip as he drove off, leaving me standing in front of the main entrance to the lobby. The sun was shining bright in Seattle as I grabbed my stuff and walked inside. The second I laid foot inside I heard a loud groan come from in front of me.

"More people in my lobby!" The doorman grunted as he looked at me.

"Well hello to you too!" I replied, sarcastically as I made my way towards the elevator. Great! The first person I meet in this apartment complex is a jerk. Can this place get anymore crappier than it already is? I feel embarrassed just being born here at the moment.

I pushed my floor level and waited as the elevator made its way up. Upon exiting the elevator my eyes bulged open at the sight of the average hallway area. I guess I'm just going to have to forget the V.I.P. lounge and pool area that my old loft had and get used to this for the time being. I continued walking down the hall until I ended up in front of my mom's apartment door. I just stood there kind of wondering what I would do or say once the door opened. It's been years since I've seen my mom in person and truth be told, I was kind of nervous. Would she still be the same person I knew since my dad's funeral?

Blowing out an anxious breath, I clenched my fist and softly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The voice who I knew belonged to only one person. I heard footsteps coming towards the door, followed by a gasp and a whispered, "It can't be." The door slowly opened a few minutes later to reveal my mom who was on the verge of tears.

"Freddie?" She whispered in a mix of shock and joy.

"Hi, mom." I replied with a smile, as she just stared at me while the tears fled down her cheeks. She laughed hysterically as I was pulled into a tight hug while I tried not to let any tears fall from my face as well. It's been years since I've seen her and this moment will be another one that will live inside of me forever. Despite not wanting to return to Seattle, hugging my mom made it worth it at the moment.

After embracing for a few more minutes, my mother led me inside the apartment. She gave me a tour of the place and I set down my luggage in the spare room she had for guests. Once we completed the rather quick tour, we retired to the couches in the living room. I took the time to take a look around at the various artworks hanging on the walls, until my eyes lay upon a certain piece. It was one of my finger paintings I made for my mom on her birthday. Looking at the shoddy work now made me cringe, but back in the day it was one of my masterpieces.

"I still can't believe your here sweetie." My mom said, as I looked back towards her. The moment she saw me, the smile etched on her face was yet to disperse.

"Me neither mom." I noted, still taking in the fact that I was no longer in Los Angeles. "It's been a long time, I can tell you that."

She nodded in agreement soaking in the sight of me. "What made you want to come here after all the times you said no?" I sensed some hurt in her voice, but I didn't take any of it seriously as I was going to live here… that is until I found a way to get back to L.A.

"Well my good old friend Matt Hogan," I explained sarcastically, "Thought that it would be a wise business move to make me the CEO of our newest establishment here in Seattle." I was going to tell her that the only reason I even showed up was because of his promise to my dad, but she was already teary eyed as it was from me showing up.

"So… you're going to be living here?" She exclaimed excitedly.

I simply nodded my head much to her delight. "For the time being, until the moving company shifts my stuff into my new loft."

"It doesn't matter." She pointed out, "All that matters is that my Fredward is back here in Seattle permanently."

I blew out an exhausted breath at her statement, "Mom, I understand how happy you are to see me come back; as I am to be able to see you face to face again. But, Los Angeles is still my home truth be told and I'm going to try and figure out a way to be relocated back there. It might not be what you wanted, but I hope you respect my decision."

Her smile faltered a little as she nodded her head slowly. "I understand honey. Seattle has never been much of a home for you since your father and I divorced. I know that I can't stop you from going, but that doesn't mean I can't try making you stay."

"Fair enough." I agreed, before my phone buzzed. I opened the new email to see a message from Matt. He said that the board was awaiting my arrival at the new firm. With a sigh I got up off the couch and grabbed my coat from the rack, "I've got to go mom, the members of the board are awaiting me."

"Of course," She noted standing up herself, "I have to run a few errands myself at the hospital. Would you like me to drop you off on the way?"

A smiled and declined politely much to her sadness, "You don't have to give me ride. I'd rather give you a ride instead."

She raised her eyebrow curiously as I simply chuckled and asked, "Ever rode around town in a limo before?"

My limo pulled up at the newest enterprise as I noted the crowd surrounding the building. The second I stepped out, I was greeted with a full blast of camera flashes and microphones being stuck in my face.

"Freddie how does it feel to be back in Seattle? Are you currently dating Miss California? Will you take the role of Batman in the reboot film?" The media asked curiously.

"Not bad, not anymore, and NO!" I answered, as I walked past the paparazzi and into the building. Luckily, it was security guarded which meant that the paparazzi had to end their interview for the moment (but I'm positive they would pounce on me the second I came out). I simply waved at the reporters standing outside the glass building before turning around and making my way into the elevator.

After I heard the chime, I stepped out into a busy atmosphere. Phones were ringing, keyboards were being tapped ferociously, and the sound of pens scribbling was synchronized. I chuckled, looking around at the chaotic jobs of the office workers before a smirk played on my face as I noticed the name plate on the large closed office door.

"CEO: Fredward Benson." I read; a little annoyed that Freddie wasn't used instead. I'll just have to change that later on I guess.

"Mr. Benson." A voice called out from behind. I turned around to see a fairly chubby man whose hair was slicked back.

"A yes man." I mumbled to myself, knowing too well the kind of people they were. I fake smiled and walked up to the man and shook his hand which was wet with perspiration. I winced and wiped my hand on his arm sleeve.

"Sorry about that sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, nervously. "I'm Darwin Kolinsky. I'm the assistant for the COO and he asked you to meet him and the board members in his office… I mean in the staff room… no the board room. Yes the board room! Which I will lead you to now."

"Yes I would appreciate that." I noted to him, as he nodded quickly in agreement and blowing out a nervous breath. He gestured for me to follow him much to my satisfaction as I couldn't take another second of his nervous demeanour. Poor guy probably thinks I'm going to fire him or something.

I was led into a large board room that was already filled up except for the head seat which I would soon occupy. Upon my entry, the board members stood up to acknowledge my arrival.

"You may take a seat." I noted casually, as I took a seat at the head of the conference table. "Now as you may know, I'm Freddie Benson your new CEO. Also before we start, I want a memo sent to every employee to make sure you all understand that unless you have any urgent matter to discuss with me you will not walk into my office. By the way, where's the closest café around here? I need some coffee."

"Darwin!" The COO called out, not talking his eyes off me.

"On it!" The chubby man replied, running out of the room to fetch me my drink.

I looked around at the confused faces before breaking into a chuckle, "I know what you're all assuming. How on Earth did a moron like me get this position? I can assure you I'm not as stupid as I acted just a minute ago. Just trying to lighten the mood is all."

The board members still continued to look at me with serious faces, causing me to blow out a breath.

"Tough crowd," I muttered to myself before looking at the board and saying, "Anyways, as CEO my goal here is to ensure that this newly built establishment is a successful one and one that will impose high standards like our other fine establishments state-wide. It is in my best interest that we are to always be a winning firm and never be on the bad side of a deal. Because remember this: in the world of business winning is everything and if you can't win you weren't cut out for the job in the first place. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The board members noted, happy that I was starting to take a more serious approach to the meeting after the lackluster start.

"Good." I said standing up. "Then from this day forward I want you all to consider yourselves winners. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't want to waste anymore of your time and would rather have you all working busily. This meeting is dismissed."

The board members all stood up and applauded my speech, greeting me on their way out. The COO stuck by and simply grinned at me.

"Well done, sir." He applauded, "Allow me to welcome you here to our establishment. If you need anything, I will make sure that it is done. My name is Manny by the way. Manny Smith."

"Well Manny, thanks for the warm welcoming." I replied, shaking his hand as he walked out. Rushing into the room right after him was Darwin who had a coffee in his hand.

"You might want to drink that… You are looking rather famished." I exclaimed mischievously, patting him on the shoulder and walking away. He simply looked at the drink and me, before sighing.

"I need a raise." I heard him mumble to himself, as the sound of gulping ensued.

After walking back and into my office, I took a seat on my chair and spun around to look at the view. It may not have been as cool as my view in my original office, but it would do I guess for the time being. The silence in my office was really relaxing, that is until someone walked in.

"Excuse me, uh sir." The voice said.

"Didn't you get the memo?" I groaned before turning around to face the person.

"Actually, I kind of cracked my phone so no." She replied, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Well do you have anything urgent to tell me?" I asked, impatiently. I knew I was giving her shit, but at the moment I just wanted to get my office hours over with in peace and quiet.

"Yeah I do!" She exclaimed, a little anger in her tone.

"Well what is it then?" I asked, curiously.

She looked like she wanted to jump across the desk and throw me out the window, but instead her anger dispersed and smirk played on her face.

"I just wanted give you these." She stated, stacking another pile of papers on top of the others already on my desk." She turned around and began to walk away before stopping and looking back, "Oh by the way, I'm your new secretary." She began to walk out, but not before muttering to herself, "What a dick."

The second she walked out, I palmed my face. Looking at the files, I groaned and began to work busily. After getting through the files, I decided to go and re-greet my secretary again considering she would be in charge of my day to day agenda. Walking up towards her desk as she was busily typing away, not acknowledging my presence, I decided to clear my throat. When that didn't work I decided to clear my throat even louder causing her to look up at me.

"Can I help you with anything… SIR?" She asked, clenching her teeth and wearing a fake smile.

"No, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." I apologized much to her astonishment. "You were right; I did kind of act like a dick to you."

"You heard that?" She blurted out before quickly rephrasing, "I mean its okay." Her cheeks grew a little red from embarrassment.

"Okay, well let me introduce myself properly. I am Freddie Benson." I said, offering my hand, "And you are?"

"Oh um… Sam Puckett." She replied, shaking my hand.

"Well Ms. Puckett, since you're my new secretary. I'm going to need you to look over all the files you gave me which I filled in… By tomorrow!" I exclaimed dropping the same pile she gave me along with the others onto her desk.

"Have a nice night," I stated, giving a playful wink and walking away.

"Well played Benson," I heard her mumble to herself, as she began the long process of looking over the files.

Sam reminded me a lot of Lily, which was ironic considering they are both blondes. I probably won't tell Lily that otherwise she may assume that I'm considering her a better secretary than she was. One thing I know for sure is that I've never gotten so much kick at out of getting back at someone than I did with Sam today and since she was my secretary I knew that this would be a back and forth competition for a long time. Maybe one day we could be friends too like I was with Lilly, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I still need to chat with Matt tomorrow to see if I can get myself out of here.

**AN: And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be out after I release one for iDon't Want it to End and iFind My Parents (long overdue).**

**As you can note, Freddie just made his first friend Sam Puckett. Like the title of the story "Fate Finds a Way"**

**Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Girl

Chapter Three: New Girl

Freddie P.O.V.

"_Another shot!" The crowd exclaimed, clapping me on. I was currently up on the table shirtless (for unexplained reasons) with my arms wrapped around two girls. I was having trouble maintaining balance on top of the table and the two shot glasses in my hands. Each girl took the bottle they were carrying and filled my glasses up to the brim. With a smirk on my face, I took both shots one after the other as the party goers cheered and took shots of their own. _

"_I love Los Angeles!" I exclaimed as the audience all cheered in agreement before they began to disperse around the house._

_I hopped off the table I was on and went to go sit for a little bit. This had been my third party in just two days and I was pretty exhausted. Looking to my right, I was happy to see my shirt hanging on the edge of the couch and with a quick reach I pulled it towards me. _

"_Freddie!" I heard a voice say from behind me. Putting on my shirt I turned around to see… my mom?_

"_Wake up Freddie!" She yelled._ "Fredward wake up!"

My eyes popped open to see my mom standing near the foot of my bed causing me to involuntarily yelp.

"What mom?" I groaned, looking up at her. I squinted to look at the time on the alarm clock in front of me before palming my face and groaning.

"You better get dressed quickly; you don't want to be any later than you are already. I left some pancakes on the kitchen table if you want any." My mom explained, before checking her watch. "I've got to run now, bye sweetie."

"Bye." I mumbled as I heard the sound of the front door closing. Rubbing my eyes and getting up, I slowly made my way to the washroom. With a warm shower and putting on one of my suits, I made my way to the main lobby. Pulling out my phone as I walked to the parking lot, I called my secretary.

"Freddie?" The blonde answered. "Where are you exactly? The representatives from Pear Electronics are awaiting your arrival."

"Shit!" I exclaimed, placing my hand on my head. "Is there any way that you can stall them somehow?"

"I'm your secretary, not a miracle worker!" She retorted.

"Come on, just do something. Use some of that cute Puckett charm." I suggested, hopping into my sports car. I could almost picture her rolling her eyes at my attempt to seduce her into helping me.

"Flirting with me won't work, but since this is a big deal I'll do it. But don't expect me to save your ass again Benson." She stated seriously.

"Please Puckett; we both know that you'll be saving my ass plenty more times in the future." I exclaimed, causing us to chuckle, "Okay I'm on my way, just hang tight."

_Benson Enterprise_

I blew out an exhausted breath as I walked out of the conference room. The meeting between Pear Electronics was hell and both parties ended up negotiating back and forth on the terms. Of all days, why on Earth did they want to do this on a bloody Monday? I sighed and walked towards the desk of my secretary. She didn't hear my footsteps coming from behind her, but as soon as I peered a little over to see what she was doing, the cursor immediately clicked the red x, closing the internet browser. With a spin of her chair she turned around to see the curious look plastered on my face.

"What was that?" I asked, leaning on her desk.

"Nothing of your concern." She retorted. I gave her an 'are you serious?' look and she finally blew out a breath and answered, "My friends and I are planning on going to a restaurant tonight and I was figuring out where we should go out to eat."

"So you didn't want me to see you picking out a restaurant?" I questioned, sceptical of her explanation. Considering the fact that I've caught office workers looking at more serious and disturbing things than this made me wonder what was truly going on.

"OK fine!" She exclaimed, "I was emailing a proprietor for a chance to audition to be their lead dancer."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the blonde looked on. "You're telling me that you can dance?"

"No I'm telling you that I can juggle." She replied, rolling her eyes and turning back to her computer screen. With a couple taps, she opened back up the email and moved her head over so that I could read it.

"Dear Mr. Wilson…. wait… as in Gary Wilson?" I asked shocked, facing the blonde. She read my expression and instantly become a little nervous.

"Yes…" She stated cautiously, "Why is there something I should know about him?"

"The guy is piece of shit and you'd have to get down on your knees and blow if you want a chance with that tool." I explained bluntly, remembering the awful banquet of his our company had to attend. "Stupid, old, bald headed, pervert. If it wasn't for my friend Lilly stopping me, I would have ripped his smug little face off his skull for being such a pompous ass."

"And delete." Sam exclaimed pushing the trash can icon on the screen. She blew out a frustrated breath as she looked at me, "Is there anyone in showbiz that isn't like him?"

"I've yet to meet one." I noted, causing her to shake her head in utter disappointment. I blew out a breath and stated, "Look, if you're as good as your telling me you are than go for it. Get yourself known and if you're good, you're bound to be swept up soon."

She thought about what I said and nodded slowly. "You know you aren't the spoiled playboy that magazines make you out to be."

"I know... I'm worse." I stated, giving her a wink and walking into my office.

_Benson Residence_

"Oh come on! What the hell kind of throw was that Brady?" I shouted watching the game. How the Patriots were getting their ass kicked by the Houston Texans was beyond my comprehension. I was watching the game so intensely that I didn't notice my phone buzzing on the table. Instead I raised the volume up louder on the T.V. After finally seeing it buzz after the third or fourth time, I picked it up and read the caller ID. My eyes lit up and I quickly turned the T.V. off and answered.

"Hey Matt!" I greeted, plopping back onto the couch.

"Fredward! How are things going son?" He asked. How hard is it to really call me Freddie? I'm so happy I changed the name plate on my office door before any of the workers noticed.

"Alright I guess." I replied, scratching the back of my head. I was playing out various scenarios on how I would persuade Matt to let me pack my bags up again and come back to Los Angeles. "Look Matt, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Me too." He admitted much to my confusion. What would he need to tell me? He blew out a breath and exclaimed, "I'm really proud of you Freddie. You've been nothing but understanding of the circumstances when it comes to this matter and I hope that you don't resent me for fulfilling your father's promise because he would be proud of you as well…. But anyways what did you want to tell me son?"

"I… uh… just wanted to say…. how… uh… nice it is to be back in Seattle." I stated, as I smacked my forehead in disbelief.

"Well that's good to hear. I'm glad we had this quick chat. It gives me some relief. Now I would love to continue chatting with you, but I've got a business venue I must attend to. I'll call you some time later on this week… Oh and I hope you're getting along with the secretary I handpicked… She is a very hard worker and I would know… considering she is my niece… But anyways goodbye son, I'll call you soon."

"Of course." I choked out, before the line cut. Even after the line on the other end went dead I still held the phone next to my ear, just frozen in disbelief. I could not believe that Matt would just use the guilt card on me especially when I was about to complain to him about wanting to leave. I blew out a breath and stuffed my phone in my pocket as I grabbed my coat and headed outside. I needed to just escape all these emotions bottled up in me.

I don't know how long I was walking for, but I ended up somehow stumbling inside some place called the 'Groovy Smoothies'. The place wasn't really my cup of tea, but it would have to do for now I guess. I ordered a 'blueberry splat' or whatever the hell that is and took my seat. A very eccentric man stopped by my table and offered me some tacos on a stick, but I kindly rejected him.

Taking a sip of my drink and drowning myself in my thoughts, I didn't notice someone looking at me with a curious look on their face. It wasn't until I saw a figure blocking my view of the counter that I looked up.

"Are you okay?" The brunette girl asked me, taking the seat in front of me. "You look pretty depressed for someone drinking a blueberry splat."

"I'm fine." I mumbled, trying to avoid any conversation. Don't get me wrong, the brunette had a very welcoming demeanour to her, but I just wasn't in the mood to spill my sorrows like a diva.

"Okay…" She replied, blowing out a small breath. "Well you can come over to my table if you'd like to talk to someone about your problem."

"Thanks." I replied, dully.

"My name is Carly by the way…. Carly Shay." She greeted, with a beautiful smile… not that I was staring… right?

"Freddie Benson." I stated, shaking her hand as she walked back to her seat. Taking another sip of my drink and taking glances towards the girl, I pondered whether or not to take her up on her offer. She did seem very nice and I could use some friendly faces here in Seattle apart from Sam… okay maybe I do need an actual friendly face.

Blowing out a breath, I stood up and slowly made my way towards her table. She saw me approaching and let out a small smile as I asked, "May I sit?"

She nodded as I smiled and took the seat in front of her. It was quiet at first with both of us kind of just looking around and not really talking. I figured since I was the guy that I would break the silence first.

"So Carly, thanks… for you know… letting me sit here." I said a hint of nervousness in my voice. My tone felt odd considering that talking to girls was like second nature to me, but for some reason this girl felt… different.

"No problem." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I hate seeing people so upset."

"That's really nice of you." I complimented, as she simply smiled and thanked me. I took another sip of my surprisingly tasty drink before blowing out a breath, "I've been through a lot these past couple of days."

"I can tell." She noted, "My best friend acts the exact same way." She began to laugh at the memory of something before looking at my curious look, "You see, she works at this huge firm and one day she literally stormed into my apartment. I remember her ranting on and on about some jerk making her work overtime because he wanted to get back at her."

My eyes lit up knowing who told her that but I quickly calmed myself down to avoid any suspicion from her. Clearing my throat I decided to ask, "Did she say who the… you know… jerk… was?"

"I don't quite remember the name." She said, trying to think back. After a couple seconds she shook her head much to my relief. "Apparently from what she said he's some rich, spoiled playboy that only cares about himself… But that was a long time ago… from what she tells me now he seems like he's slowly coming down to Earth."

"Well that's good… I guess." I responded, not really knowing what else I could say. Sam did have a point about me being a jerk on the first day, but I must have really struck a nerve for her to rant about me all night long. Luckily, we were both starting to get onto the same page; otherwise she would probably make my life a living hell.

"So… Freddie." She stated, bringing me out of the thoughts. "Tell me a little about yourself… I haven't seen you around here that's for sure."

I simply chuckled as I looked at her. Should I tell her that I'm the 'jerk' that Sam was talking to her about? Oh what the hell do I have to lose?

"I'm that 'jerk' you were talking about." I simply stated, as her jaw dropped open. Yup, well done Freddie, you just made this conversation awkward.

"I am so sorry…. I didn't mean to insult you or anything." She stammered; her face flushed from embarrassment.

"It's cool." I noted, chuckling a little, "I'm not mad. Puckett wasn't lying about me being a jerk when I first met her. But believe me, now we are on more understanding terms and I have to say… she makes a kick ass secretary."

Carly chuckled at my remarks, easing up after being tense a moment ago. "Yeah well that's Sammy for you. She always likes being the best no matter what." A thought came to her head causing her to chuckle before stating, "Who would have thought that you and I would end up meeting without knowing that we both were connected to Sam."

"Not me, that's for sure." I stated, "But I think I'm glad I did." A small blush crept on her face as she tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear.

"Me too." She simply noted before looking at the time on her phone. Her eyes lit up as she hastily stood up and grabbed her purse, "I would love to stay, but I've got to get home."

"Okay, do you need a ride?" I asked a little disappointed that our conversation was cut short.

"No thanks." She replied, "I live in walking distance and the weather is pretty nice this evening. It was great talking to you Freddie. I hope to see you again soon."

"Maybe we'll bump into each other and realize we're neighbours." I joked, causing both of us chuckle. She nodded farewell and was on her way. I watched the brunette walk away before sighing and taking seat. Once again, I was alone. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see T-Bo or at least what his name tag stated. He's probably going to sell me another thing on a stick.

"Don't worry dude, you'll solve your problems. Trust me; T-Bo is _always_ right." He exclaimed, much to my surprise. Looks like he isn't going to sell me anything.

"Thanks man, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going." I stated, getting up from my chair and disposing the empty drink.

"Wait." He called out before I walked out. I turned around to see his hands behind his back.

"Want to buy a taco now?" He asked, showing the tacos on a stick. I simply groaned in annoyance before turning around and exiting. Man what a tiring day.

It looks like I'm stuck in Seattle for a while now, but at least I've made two friends for the time being. Boy what a tiring day. Maybe I should get home and sleep; otherwise I might have a repeat of yesterday. I heard commotion come from in front of me which peaked my interest. Walking towards the sound as it grew louder, I noticed the large crowd surrounding the building. A smirk played on my face as I noticed the large sign reading 'Club Vertigo'.

"Who needs sleep anyways?"


End file.
